


Don't forget about me

by Naoko_Andre



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Airports, Cliche, First Kiss, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, One Shot, Rain, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:22:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26826577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naoko_Andre/pseuds/Naoko_Andre
Summary: Oikawa Tooru knew he had a deathline to his confession, He just did't expect it to arrive so fast.A Oneshot I made for the Haikyuutober of the latin american Haikyuu community.I won't be responsible if this fic causes you diabetes
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 36





	Don't forget about me

**Author's Note:**

> First fanfic in a lot of time, but I couldn't let the Haikyuutober pass xD  
> Also, english is not my native language, so please inform me of any typos, that way I learn and can correct it :3  
> Also this fic isn't beta'd, just proof-read by me Xd  
> Kudos are always appreciated, as are comments  
> 1st day: Rain/ Autum/ start of school year

Oikawa Tooru always knew this day would come. After his high-school volleyball team lost to Karasuno and after Karasuno lost in the interhigh, he knew the study-sessions and university tests would soon come to an end. As the leaves changed from green to orange, and the temperature slightly dropped, he knew the day of his departure would come sooner rather than later.

He never thought it would be this fast.

That day he woke up mid-day like any other sunday, opened his courtains and looked outside.

Surprisingly, it was raining. The first autum rain.

It was also surprising that, for him, this was his last autum day this year.

Watching the rain fall he tought it was quite approppiate for this day. He knew he was being overly dramatic but eveb the sky was crying for him.

\- "Tooru! Are you up yet? Hajime has come to see you, so you better come down quick"- called his mom from the first floor

\- "Ehhhh, Iwa-chan came to see me? That's so sweet, I'm coming down in a few minutes"- he said with an overly sugar voice. After that he went to the bathroom to freshen up, wash his teeth and then he put some clean clothes on.

When he went down the stairs his best friend was waiting for him, talking with his mom.

\- Took you a while-

\- Awww, where you that eager to see me Iwa-chan?- he tried to hug him, but Iwaizumi moved out of the way quick enough.

\- Knock it off, if we don't go now you will be late afterwards-

\- Okaaaay - he put on his sneakers, took his phone and wallet, and turned around to look at his mom- I'm going put for a bit mom- 

\- I noticed Tooru - deadpanned his mother-Just remember we are going out at six, so don't be late.-

\- Okaaay-

Tha walk through the streets was a silent one, apart from the pitter-patter of the soft autum rain. To think he wouldn't be able to walk around this streets for a long while.

\- Did you pack everything?- Iwaizumi broke the silence suddenly

\- Yeeees, sheesh must you be such a motherhen even in my last day here Iwa-chan?-

\- Shut it trashkawa, I'm just worried- and that was what surprised Oikawa, he knew Hajime cared about him, but he never had been one to verbalize it.

\- Are you feeling ok Iwa-chan? You never worry about me, you sure yo don't have a fever?- he tried to take his temperature, but his umbrella colided with Iwaizumi's, preventing him from getting close to the other man

\- Knock it off trashwaka. Just hurry up or we won't be able to watch that movie you insisted on watching today-

It was his last day in Japan for a while, and he wanted to see some sci-fi alien movie with his best friend, some would say he was crazy, that he should use this time to last-minute preparations or to spend it with his family.

But this where his last minute preparations. Imagining life withouth Hajime Iwaizumi was difficult, and yet, starting tomorrow he would have to cope. This was also his last chance to tell Iwaizumi his most treasured secret.

They arrived at the cinema just in time. He didn't pay much attention to the movie (he could just re-watch it later on internet), just stared at his best friends profile. He would miss him, so much. 

His heart beat faster thinking of being apart from Hajime. And, deep down, he knew it wasn't only that he would feel lonely.

He was afraid. Afraid Hajime would forget him, or worst, replace him.

He knew he was being unreasonable.

But emotions weren't logical.

He was afraid Hajime would find a girlfriend and forget him. 

And he knew his feelings weren't from friend-love, but from romantic-love.

He had been mulling this for a while, and he had decided he would confess today. And that was his last mission in Japan.

That way rejection wouldn't be so bad, they could go their separate ways.

When they left the cinema they went to eat some lunch, it felt like a date to Tooru. They went to a small café near both their houses, Oikawa's favorite cafe. 

\- Ne, ne, Iwa-chan... promise you won't forget about me -

Iwaizumi seemed bewildered by his words

\- eh? Why would I forget about you? You're only going overseas, it's not like you're going to dessapear idiot. Or are you planning on not even calling? Cause if that's what you're thinking be sure I will kick your ass so hard you won't need that plane to Argentina-

\- Ehhh? So aggressive Iwa-chaaan- but he was smiling, maybe he was worring over nothing - Just don't find a girlfriend and forget about me Iwa-chan -

Now Iwaizumi seemed embarrased and afronted at the same time, it was kinda cute

\- What're you talking trashkawa? You're acting strange today- Iwaizumi then directed his gaze to his food - And even if you say so, probably you're the one who's gonna find a cute girlfriend and forget about me- that last part was murmured, and Oikawa was sure it wasn't meant for him to hear. But he did.

\- I would never forget you Iwa-chan- "Also I don't want to date anyone who isn't you", he thought.

After lunch they walked home at a leisurely pace. Their umbrellas preventing them from walking too close, and that felt like a nuisance to the brunette.  
So he did the obvious thing: he shut his umbrella and got closer to Iwaizumi, hugging his arm.

\- Eh? What're you doing Oikawa!?- Iwaizumi sounded flustered, he probably was blushing all the way to his ears. But Tooru did't dare look, he was too embarrased himself to do so.

\- Stupid umbrella was preventing me from spending time with my favorite person Iwa-chan- Iwaizumi spluttered and tried to say something, but no words came out- Just indulge me till we get to my house, please?- and maybe it was the pleading tone that did it, but Iwaizumi relaxed and continued walking

\- Whatever-

The rest of the walk was made in a pleasant silence.

After they arrived to the Pikawa household the day passed in a blur, and suddenly they were in the airport with Oikawa's parents.

\- Take care Tooru-chan, and remember to call- Said Ms. Oikawa with tears in her eyes

\- Don't worry mom, I will- said Tooru giving his mother another tight hug. 

"Passengers for the flight A-209 to Argentina please go to the boarding platform" sounded throught the speakers

\- Well, that's my flight- Tooru gave his parents one last tight hug- I love you, and I will call you when I get there-

\- Safe flight son- said Mr. Oikawa with tears in his eyes- We will give you both some privacy, we will be waiting in the car Hajime-san- that last part was said to Iwaizumi

\- Okay, thanks Oikawa-san- 

And then the Oikawas were gone. Both of them felt the pressure of the situation like they hadn't in all day.

\- Well, I guess this is goodbye for now Iwa-chan- "Last chance Tooru, say it, say it"

\- I guess it is Oikawa, take care and remember to call- Iwaizumi got a little closer and gave Tooru a hug. 

"Say it, say it, come on" chanted Tooru in his mind.

And then Iwaizumi let go.

"Another oportunitty wasted, I'm such a coward" thought Oikawa

And then the unexpected happened.

Iwaizumi took Oikawa by the neck, brought him down and kissed him.

On the lips.

And just as it came it went away.

\- Don't you dare forget about me Tooru, also, don't you dare give up. I will be waiting to watch you on TV-

When Hajime was about to move away Tooru caught him in another kiss.

\- I love you Hajime-chan -

\- Yeah, I know. Me too by the way. -

Oikawa looked like a fish out of water, he had to gather all his courage for that confession!!! And there wasn't a hint of surprise in his friend? Boyfriend's? Face.

\- Ehhhh?! How did you know?!-

\- I just know you that much Tooru-

Then the speakers called again for Oikawa's flight.

\- Don't you dare get a girlfriend Hajime-chan remember now you're my boyfriend- and that made Hajime Iwaizumi blush

\- I know trashkawa, and it's the same for you-

\- Obviously Hajime-chan, don't worry I will never forget your beautiful face-

\- You better not, since I expect we will be talking by videocall frequently enough-

\- True!- 

He gave his boyfriend one last kiss and went to the gates.

When Hajime walked out of the airport, the rain had ceased.


End file.
